


Karma

by TheLittleLostTimeLord



Series: Little Falcons [12]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen, Pendragons have no chill, but we already knew this, not graphic but still, there's murder in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 23:18:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16376948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLittleLostTimeLord/pseuds/TheLittleLostTimeLord
Summary: Leofrick is killed.





	Karma

Two nights passed before they could set their plan in motion. Peregrine waited until night fell over the castle before carefully making her way to Morgana’s room. She couldn’t be seen. There could be no witnesses for what they were about to do. As she approached she spotted the guard stationed outside of her aunt’s room. Quietly she cast the spell she’d learned earlier that day. The man fell to the floor, asleep. Peregrine slipped inside the room.

Morgana was waiting for her wearing a deep green cloak over a simple dress. She carried a bag full of her possessions. 

“I’m going to ask one more time, because once I leave this room there is no going back. Are you sure about this?”

“You’ll keep your end of the bargain.” Morgana nodded. “Then I’m sure.”

Peregrine crossed the room and recited the words she had memorized. The binding fell to the floor with a clang. Morgana rubbed her wrists and summend a small ball of light. 

“Finally!” She smiled. “Being without magic was so frustrating.”

The pair snuck through the castle silently, freezing at every sound. They’d only get one chance at this. If they got caught they’d never get another shot and this was not a mission Peregrine was going to let slip through the cracks. Peregrine cast the sleeping spell on the guard stationed at their destination.

“You know, I can see our relation.” Morgana quipped

Leofrick was alone. Peregrine had ensure Ronat and Alise would be farefrom the carnage that was to come. The prince slept soundly not knowing his fate.

“Do you want to or should I?” Morgana offered.

“I want to do it.” Peregrine was certain. She pulled her dagger from is sheath and approached the sleeping man. “This is kinder than you deserve, but I don’t have the time to draw it out.” She whispered, before quickly drawing the blade across his throat.

Once the man was dead she set about finding what she’d come for. In a locked chest hidden in the back of the wardrobe she found Ronat’s sealcoat and a smaller matching one. 

“It’s time I disappear. Get yourself cleaned up and back to bed. You were never here.”

Peregrine nodded. She watched as Morgana swept down a hidden staircase that would lead her to an escape tunnel. Then she made her way back to her room. She washed off the blood, changed into sleep clothes, and tossed the ones covered in blood into the fire. She watched them burn for a few moment before laying down to sleep, to wait for the alarm bells to wake her in the morning when they discovered what had happened.

**Author's Note:**

> I have something BIG planned for one of the kiddos coming soon. Life changing BIG. Wanna guess what it is?


End file.
